Paper beats Rock?
by uptomyneckinfandoms
Summary: Oneshot: Austria and Hungary go out shopping for weapons, but Hungary wants Austria to wait outside. He runs into Lichtenstein and the two german nations play hand games to pass the time. (no pairings)


"Go wait outside..." Austria muttered scornfully to himself. "As if I can't handle buying guns... Stupid Hungary... I'll show her..." As he approached a bench he stopped short, seeing who was sitting on it.

'Is that Switzerland... In a bow?' He thought to himself. A closer look however revealed that it was in fact, Liechtenstein- Switzerland's sister. That made a lot more sense. 'Pft. I'm not afraid of Switzerland or his sister. I'm gonna sit there anyways,' he thought and walked over to it.

Liechtenstein turned to him,"Hello, you are Mr. Austria are you not?"

"Vhy yes I am Austria," he replied.

"I remember eating lunch with you and my big brother." Liechtenstein said.

Austria recalled the meal with his old friend. It had struck up old memories and Prussia had made him feel cheap. Still, it hadn't been a bad meal. "Yes, I remember. Why are you here?"

"Big brother wanted to buy more guns. He told me to wait outside." Liechtenstein explained.

Austria felt vexed that he had been given the same order by Hungary that Switzerland gave his little sister. 'I am a grown mature country, I should not be treated on the level of a...littler... also pretty mature... country.'

"Ah." Was the only comment he made.

After a few moments of silence Liechtenstein asked,"Do you want to play Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Vhat?" Austria answered.

"Rock Paper Scissors. It's a game where you-"

Austria cut her off,"I know what Rock Paper Scissors is."

"Then do you want to play it?"

"Sure. Vhatever."

Ten rounds later, Austria was wondering how in the world he had just lost ten games of Rock Paper Scissors in a row.

"Paper beats rock! I win again!" Liechtenstein squealed.

Austria scoffed, "How does paper beat rock?"

Liechtenstein frowned, "Those are the rules of the game, big brother taught me."

"Vahtever, this game is stupid. I don't want to play anymore." Austria declared, feeling like a whiny little kid. It was just a game… that he lost ten times.

"You just think it's dumb because you're bad at it." Liechtenstein told him. Not in a sarcastic way, which was infuriating because he couldn't get mad at her. She had that whole innocent little girl vibe that you don't mess with without feeling guilty for three thousand years.

"You can't be _bad _at Rock Paper Scissors," Austria complained, crossing his arms. "It's purely luck."

"Guess you don't have much luck then." Liechtenstein started.

'_Excuse me?'_

She continued, "But you know, _vhatever._"

'_Did… did she just mock my accent?' _Austria thought.

"Do you wanna arm wrestle instead?" Liechtenstein suggested, smiling innocently.

"Pft. Arm wrestle?" Austria questioned, looking at her tiny arms, "Okay, but I'm going to have to go easy on you. Austria had lost a little too many arm wrestles to be proud of to Hungary and Prussia, it would be nice to win for a change. He had to win… right? Look at her! She couldn't possibly beat him.

They got down on their knees, which was annoying since the ground was rough, and put their elbows on the bench.

"Okay," Austria said, "I'll count to three. Vone, two, three- OW!"

His hand slammed down on to the bench. He would've gaped at Lichenstein wondering how she beat him but he was a little busy rubbing his arm and trying not to cry like a baby. "You broke my nail!" he declared as they both sat back down.

"Sorry," Liechtenstein apologised holding back a giggle, "Did you let me win? Big brother does that."

Austria now faced a struggle between his morals and his dignity. It was a lot less embarrassing to lie and say he let her win. But she'd be so happy to have one on her own… Plus, he didn't want to do something that Switzerland did. "I have musician's hands," Austria stated sheepishly, "They aren't so good for wrestling with."

Liechtenstein smiled widely, "So I won?"

Before he could respond, she asked another question. "You're a musician?"

"Yes, and my fingers are very delicate because I am talented in the piano. So me losing isn't anything bad, also that broken nail is going to be super annoying." His response was part bragging, part trying to cover up the shame of him losing, and partly just complaining about his nail.

"Can you help me write a song?" Liechtenstein blurted out.

"I.. vhat?" Austria stuttered, confused.

Liechtenstein looked down, embarrassed, "I- I wanted to give big brother a present. I sewed him these pink pajamas and he seems to like them because he wears them every night but-" She looked up, surprised at the sudden noise Austria made.

Austria turned red, he had been caught off guard by the information that Switzerland wore pink pajamas to bed. Also, an unwanted image had come into his head because of it. He tried to regain himself, "So you wanted to give him another gift?"

"Yeah, exactly," Liechtenstein agreed, "And I thought a song would be nice."

"Well that's- that's really sweet but… But I don't think your brother would want a song that I helped make." Austria explained.

Liechtenstein looked disappointed, "You're right… he'd want me to make it on my own."

"No- No! That's not what I mean!" Austria objected, "It's just um, your brother doesn't like me very much. Also I'm sure he appreciated the gift you already gave him."

"Oh… Why doesn't he like you?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Well… it's um, complicated." Austria said.

"He ate lunch with you." Liechtenstein said.

"That was to get a free meal." Austria explained.

"Good point. It was a very good meal." She stated in response.

"Thank you. Your brother helps you a lot, does he?" Austria questioned.

Liechtenstein noded, "That's why I wanted to give him a present. He took me in even when he didn't have any-" She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Switzerland.

"Why are you talking to my sister?" Switzerland demanded.

Austria knew he probably shouldn't be sarcastic to a guy who just spent nearly an hour buying guns, but he couldn't help it. "It's called a conversation, _Switzerland_, not that you would know."

Switzerland rolled his eyes, "Come on Liechtenstein, lets go. I'm sorry you had to wait outside so long."

"It's okay, Mr. Austria kept me company!" Liechtenstein reassured him, getting up.

"Well, I'm sorry about that as well." He stated.

"Goodbye Mr. Austria!" Liechtenstein yelled as she left.

Switzerland made a grunt of annoyance as Austria yelled back, "Goodbye Liechtenstein! Goodbye Switzerland!"

He didn't really need to wonder what the end of Liechtenstein's sentence would have been had she gone uninterrupted. Switzerland took her in even when he had nothing. That was him… that idiot. Soon, Hungary came back grinning.

"Hey Austria! Did you know Switzerland was here?" She asked.

"Yeah, he just left." He told her.

"Cool, well I got what I came for, ready to go home?" Hungary questioned.

Austria looked back to the direction where Switzerland and his sister went. He sighed and turned back to Hungary, "Yes… let's go home."


End file.
